


Выбор

by Alma_Feurige, WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Background Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Background Chloe Decker, Background Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Canon-Typical Violence, Deal with a Devil, Drama, Hell, Hell Loops (Lucifer TV), M/M, Open to Interpretation, Slash, The Silver City (Lucifer TV), Time Loop, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: В финале 3 сезона Каин попадает в Ад. Или не попадает. Все интерпретации на усмотрение читателя.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147682
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Выбор

  
В этот раз Люцифер убивает его сразу.

Без слов и долгих прелюдий. Кроме них двоих, здесь больше никого нет. От взмаха огромных белых крыльев оконные стекла разлетаются на миллион осколков, в следующее мгновение Люцифер оказывается в шаге от него, а в темных глазах уже видны багровые всполохи. Каин знает, что биться с тем, кто намного сильнее тебя, бессмысленно, и все-таки выхватывает клинок, выкованный в глубинах Ада.

А потом падает на пол, чувствуя, как металл пронзает сердце.

Вот только дьявол ничего не говорит.

Так даже неинтересно, думает Каин. И слишком быстро. Он еще помнит — он и вправду прекрасно помнит — как это было на самом деле.

Ад мгновенно отвечает ему и создает другую реальность: специально для него, Каина. Но теперь бой выматывает его полностью, истощает все его силы и будто бы длится целую вечность, потому что Люцифер просто играет с ним.

Прежде чем убить снова. Правда, в этот раз дьявол все-таки объясняет Каину, почему тот непременно попадет в Ад: из-за убийства Шарлотты. Которое тот никогда себе не простит.

Люцифер оказывается прав. Пусть даже это не настоящий Люцифер, а какой-нибудь демон под его личиной. Пусть это всего лишь воображение Каина: ведь он давно наслышан, как функционирует Ад.

Вот только Каин и сейчас ловит себя на мысли, что ожидал большего: ему все еще не страшно. Он знает, что будет дальше. Он знает, что реальность поменяется еще миллионы, миллиарды раз — и тогда он, Каин, наконец сойдет с ума, или все-таки нет, ведь тот, кто создал это мир вкупе с Адом, не задумывал милосердия для тех, кто обречен провести вечность в Преисподней — и всякий раз его худшее переживание будет повторяться в следующей адской петле.

Он все еще лежит на полу с адским клинком в груди и смотрит, как глаза Люцифера вспыхивают красным и как на его лице проступает другое, дьявольское.

Каин не понимает, почему ему так больно: в своей бесконечно долгой жизни он много раз пытался себя убить. Когда его не пытались убить другие. В том числе заколоть ножом. Он уверен, что привык к боли: к разной, но не к этой.

А потом он догадывается.

Реальность не успевает перестроиться — снова это здание, снова высокие окна, снова засада — когда Ад опять прислушивается к его мыслям.

Мозаика тут же рассыпается, чтобы немедленно собраться снова: теперь перед ним ночной город, расцвеченный всеми огнями мира. И высокое беззвездное небо. На самом краешке холма стоит скамья — там сидят двое. Женщина, уже побывавшая в Аду, и ангел.

Отлично. В этот раз он не промахнется.

Шарлотта не успевает закрыть собой Аменадиэля и остается жива, зато ангел, давно ставший смертным — ну, насколько это возможно для ангела — отправляется к своему Отцу.

Каин не чувствует никаких угрызений совести: бессмертного все равно нельзя уничтожить полностью. Так что он просто возвращает порядком надоевшего ему ангела домой — и надеется, что в ответ Бог вернет ему Печать.

Он спускается по тропе к машине. Убирает винтовку в багажник и едет к себе. У него все готово: даже человек, который вовремя подбросит улики. И другой, который возьмет на себя убийство Аменадиэля.

Но через час на пороге его дома появляется Мэйз.

Каин знает, что смог бы выиграть этот бой, будь у него Печать — вот только Бог не подчиняется его шантажу. А за спиной Мэйз стоит Хлоя Декер.

Выстрелить в Хлою он не может — просто не может, и все тут, драгоценные секунды потеряны, и теперь он опять распластан на полу, а сердце прожигает адский клинок.

Каин не знает, что больнее: и все переводит взгляд с Хлои на Люцифера.

— Я ни о чем не жалею, — заявляет он назло дьяволу.

— Жалеешь, — отвечает тот, и Каин вдруг понимает, что тот прав.

И что врата Рая в этот момент навсегда закрываются перед первым убийцей.

В глазах Хлои он видит лишь презрение.

Зато теперь Каину кажется, будто он находит ответ: что он сделал неправильно и где ошибся. Реальность вокруг него рассыпается и пересобирается заново, и вот Хлоя Декер уже улыбается ему, и вот она произносит заветные слова, которых он так желал добиться от нее, и в этот раз он ее не останавливает и не отталкивает.

Печать снята.

Одним свежим воскресным утром лейтенант Маркус Пирс — теперь уже обычный смертный — празднует свадьбу со счастливой и радостной Хлоей Декер. В толпе гостей он замечает Люцифера: тот ничего не говорит. Будто для дьявола он теперь и вправду Маркус Пирс, а не проклятый Каин. Даже Мэйз молчит. И Линда — та ведь тоже знает его секрет. Наверно, им это уже не важно.

Проходит год, и он сам начинает забывать, каково это: быть Каином.

Он успевает отслужить в полиции еще десять лет. За эти годы он меняется больше, чем за предыдущие тысячелетия: лоб прорезают морщины, в волосах появляется проседь, а самое главное, никакие тренировки не делают его сильнее и выносливее пятидесятилетних ровесников. А потом его накрывают в засаде.

Он получает пулю в лоб и пропуск в Рай.

На Небесах у него много знакомых — и никого по-настоящему близкого. Время здесь течет медленно и спокойно, и Каин решает подождать, пока врата Рая не распахнутся заново. И все думает, что скажет, когда здесь появится Хлоя Декер или, например, Элла Лопез: им придется рассказать правду. Но потом понимает, что это уже не имеет значения.

В глубине души Каин знает, что Рая он не заслуживает.

В один прекрасный день он подходит к вратам. Вернуться на Небеса невозможно, но он все равно переступает порог и делает шаг в пустоту: в Аду ему будет привычнее. В конце концов, там он уже был.

— Это твой выбор, — говорит ему Люцифер.

На том костюм-тройка, белая рубашка и малиновый платок в нагрудном кармане пиджака. Белоснежные крылья расправлены за спиной, а в руках Люцифер вертит адский клинок: все как в тот день, и Каин понимает, что сбежать ему не удалось.

Он все еще тут, где минуту назад — или вечность — ставил ловушку, в которую попал сам.

Адский клинок вдруг оказывается в руках у него самого, но это — как и прежде — не помогает. Люцифер все равно сильнее и быстрее любого смертного, с Печатью или без.

— Я дьявол своего слова, — произносит он, всаживая лезвие ему в сердце.

Глаза Люцифера опять светятся красным, а на лице проступают ожоги и шрамы. И пусть даже это не настоящий Люцифер — Каину все приходится каждый раз напоминать себе про это — он очень похож на настоящего.

«Это потому, — вдруг понимает Каин, — что дьявол тоже в Аду. Как и я».

Ему ничего не надо говорить вслух: Ад послушно меняет реальность согласно его желанию. Солнечный день перетекает в поздний вечер. На парковке у полицейского участка пусто. Каин подходит к своему мотоциклу и думает, что за полчаса доберется домой: пробок сейчас нет, да и не страшны ему пробки, когда он не на машине. Но в следующее мгновение вечернюю тишину прорезает скрип автомобильных шин, и Каин мгновенно узнает черный Корвет.

Люцифер все ему объясняет: и про крылья, и про дьявольское лицо, и про то, как его Отец манипулирует ими обоими.

И предлагает решение: снять с Каина проклятие и досадить Создателю.

— Даже если ты встретил на своем пути самого Бога, — говорит Люцифер, — ты никогда не заключал сделку с дьяволом.

— И не буду, — отвечает Каин.

*** * ***

Он приходит в себя — просыпается — и не понимает, где находится.

Резко садится в кровати и сразу же слышит:

— Что случилось?

Он не знает, что отвечать.

Но их взгляды пересекаются, и молчать Маркус более не может. И просто спрашивает — того, кто точно знает ответ:

— На самом деле мы в Аду, да?

— Что?

— Мы с тобой в Аду. Все это сейчас закончится, и ты…

Люцифер сбрасывает с себя одеяло, тоже садится в постели — его Люцифер, полностью обнаженный, бесстыдный, его личный дьявол — и сейчас смотрит на Маркуса, как на идиота.

— Ты действительно разбудил меня среди ночи, чтобы спросить такую глупость?

— Я серьезно.

— Четыре часа утра!

— Но мне показалось…

— Я бы понял, если бы мы были в Аду, — с нажимом отвечает Люцифер. — Знаешь, уж я бы понял.

Маркус бросает взгляд на темное предрассветное небо за окном пентхауза.

Обводит глазами стены, видит пианино в центре гостиной и наконец соглашается:

— Хорошо.

Люцифер долго его разглядывает. Качает головой и вдруг улыбается:

— Если мы сейчас же не займемся сексом, утром у меня будет плохое настроение.

— Ну, тогда у меня нет выбора.

Теперь Люцифер оказывается очень близко. Обвивает руками его шею, касается его губ своими и шепчет:

— Конечно, Каин. Свой выбор ты уже сделал.  



End file.
